Motorcycle and all-terrain vehicle (ATV) owners frequently must use an auxiliary locking device to protect their vehicle from theft or unauthorized use. Significant drawbacks are often associated with such auxiliary locking devices. For example, a U-shaped hardened steel rod with a locking cross-bar, typically secured around a wheel or suspension member, is cumbersome to carry and install. Moreover, such a locking device must be fastened to the vehicle in a location that is typically dirty, or near extremely hot engine elements. Further, such a locking device, when in use, is easy to overlook as it is usually not secured to the vehicle in a prominent and visible location. Such an oversight might lead a person to attempt to use the vehicle while such a locking device is in place, possibly damaging the vehicle and injuring the operator. Similar drawbacks exist with other types of locking devices, such a chain and padlock device, a flexible link-type lock, a coiled cable and padlock device, and the like. Moreover, such locking devices are typically not well-suited for ATVs, which generally have solid wheel rims and do not provide a suitable location to secure such a locking device.
Other types of locking devices exist for motorcycles and ATVs. For example, a throttle grip locking device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,193 to Sanada et al., issued on Jan. 9, 1979, illustrates a key-actuated lock for a throttle control. A significant problem with this type of locking device is that it is not readily attached or removed from the vehicle. Installation of such a device is considerably expensive since a new throttle control, with this type of locking device built therein, must be installed in place of the original throttle control.
Another example of a common type of cycle locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,248, issued to Karpel on Jun. 1, 1937. This type of locking device generally integrates a locking means with a kick-stand, the locking means locking the kick-stand in an extended position and thereby preventing use of the cycle. Such a device, however, is not readily accessible to the cycle operator, and often becomes quite dirty over a period of time due to its proximity to the ground and a generally dirty environment. Moreover, such a device is not readily attached or removed, and is not well-suited for ATVs.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a locking device that is readily installed and removed on motorcycles, ATVs, and vehicles with similar control elements. Such a needed device would be highly visible, thereby further deterring theft or unauthorized use. Moreover, such a needed device would be readily installed from a seated position, and not require the vehicle operator to hunch down in an awkward position to use the device. Such a needed device would not require the operator to position his hands near hot engine elements, or dirty or greasy vehicle parts. Further, such a needed device would be small, light-weight, easily carried and stored. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.